In My Arms
by JenLea
Summary: On his daughter's first night of life, John Cena sits up with her at 3 Am. TrishJohn pairing


Title: In My Arms

Rating: G

Pairing: John/Trish

Summary: John sits up with his newborn daughter on her first day of life.

Disclaimer: I own no one except their baby!

A/N-The title comes from the Mark Wills Song 'In My Arms'

The baby's name is pronounced (Em-REESE) (eye-ko). I got the names from a very good website. If you want the address, e-mail or IM me.My SN is in my profile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy's here," John Cena cooed, walking into the nursery. In her bassinet, one-day-old Emrys Aiko fussed violently.

The baby's unique first name meant 'Immortal' in Welsh. Trish had fallen in love with that name the first time she ever laid eyes on it. It had taken some convincing, but John had finally fallen for it.

"Aren't you going to let Mommy sleep?" he murmured, scooping the child up. Emrys wailed. "You put her through the ringer, Kid,"

Trish had insisted on having a home birth, free of hospitals and pain killers. John had thought she was crazy. Her mother had thought she was crazy. Yet, Trish had accomplished her goal of delivering drug-free.

"You're really something. We've known about you for nine months. Yet, you've changed us," John murmured, sitting down in a rocking chair. Emrys continued to fuss. "Look at me. Nobody has ever seen me, being so emotional, except your mother." He shifted his grip on the baby.

Slowly, Emrys' fussy wails turned to soft mewing. She opened her eyes. In the dim light of the nursery, John could see she had inherited his eye color.

"Grandma is in the next room. I'm surprised that she hasn't come in here yet," John said, yawning. "She's a very nice woman. I get along with her. She loves your mother a lot. She loves you a lot." He glanced down at her. "Do you need a clean diaper?"

He stood up, and placed her on the changing table. She began to wail again. "You're beautiful. I have never seen such a beautiful baby," She still cried. "Hush, Princess," He unsnapped the crotch of her pink sleeper. He snapped her diaper tape open. Then, he slowly changed her diaper.

Sitting back in the rocking chair, he glanced around the room. The walls were painted pale lavender, with a fairy tale theme. The crib had star posts. It was a little girl's fantasy room.

Emrys' flailed her arms and managed to touch John's cheek. With one little movement, John fell more in love. He had never known it was possible to love someone so much when you barely knew them.

"I know Grandma doesn't understand your name. Emrys Aiko, it translates into Immortal child of love. It's a name that no one will ever forget. You will never be a nameless face in the crowd," he said. "Watching you being born was the single greatest thing I've ever witnessed. As soon as I realized you were a healthy baby girl, I realized I would die for you. I wished I could shelter you from all the pain in the world. I can't help but wonder what kind of father I'll make. Will you hate me? Will you love me? Will I kill your first boyfriend?"

The squeak of the rocking chair was the only sound in the house. It surprised John, because he wasn't used to the house being so quiet.

"Everyone thought Mommy was crazy for having you at home. I pretended to think that, but I really understood why she did it. I mean, you're healthy, ten fingers, ten toes, and we both got to really experience labor." John said. The more he talked, the more the baby calmed down.

The night light cast soft shadows on the wall. John loved the still of the night. It was so peaceful.

The wind howled outside the closed window. In the distance, a dog barked. Downstairs, the air conditioner kicked on. There was natural sound all around. That made it all the more peaceful.

"I know you've been to Paradise. I know you've spent nine months in what equates to a big, squishy waterbed. All I can say is give the world a chance. The two of us can get around. We'll be the best of friends, my little Princess," he murmured. "When you need me and I'm not with you physically, know I am with you mentally, spiritually. I love you, Baby Girl." His voice grew to a low whisper.

The baby had fallen asleep.

After placing her back in the bassinet, John turned to the music box that played 'Butterfly Kisses' by Bob Carlisle. Quietly, he wound it up. The tune began to play, from the mahogany box.

Music boxes were situated on high shelves in the nursery. It was a tradition John had started, after his first argument with Trish. He had gotten her a simple box that played 'Unchained Melody'. With that simple gift, a tradition had started.

"You are going to be a great dad," a feminine voice said in the darkness. John jumped, until he realized it was Trish.

"You're up," he said, surprised. She sighed.

"I had to use the bathroom. Mom helped me," she said. "Emrys sleeping?"

"Yeah. I just put her down. Excited about trying to feed her tomorrow?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes. Rhonda should be up soon. She wanted to check me again at four," Trish explained. John nodded.

"Thank you for giving me Emrys." John murmured. "I love you."

"Thank you for making me a mommy," Trish said. "I love you, too." She gently kissed his lips.

"You saw me in there?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah." she said. "It was very sweet. Thank you for understanding my decision."

"You're welcome," he said, walking into their bedroom.

**THE END**


End file.
